Dyad
by AotA
Summary: For every Prime, there has been a Lord High Protector. Together they are Dyad, and lead the people of Cybertron. When Lord High Protector Blitzburner dies under mysterious circumstances, Cybertron begins its long, downward spiral.
1. Dyad

Title: Dyad  
Author: AotA  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Sentinel!angst  
Characters: Sentinel Prime, OC LHP  
Setting: Bayverse  
Summary: For every Prime, there has been a Lord High Protector. Together they are _Dyad_, and lead the people of Cybertron. When Lord High Protector Blitzburner dies under mysterious circumstances, Cybertron begins its long, downward spiral.  
Notes: I'm making a head canon backstory that applies to a variety of fics, and attempting to rationalized the LHP position with how Megatron could be _that_ and everything still go off the rails the way it did in bayverse. And how there could be two Primes. And what happened to Sentinel's LHP. And, and, and...

* * *

Sentinel was numb.

It was better than the rage that seethed and frothed beneath the surface, ready to bubble up and drench everything in the pink of spilled energon.

Blitzburner was dead.

It was incomprehensible.

Blitzburner was _strong_, was _made_ to be strong.

He was the Protector, and to die the way he did...

_Assassination._

It was the only thing that made any sort of sense.

Someone needed to _pay_ for taking from him his _Dyad_.

The Lord High Protector was dead.

Long live the Lord High Protector.

...Megatron.

Hah!

The whelp knew _nothing_.

_Optimus_ knew nothing.

The young Prime-to-be was not ready to ascend to _Dyad_. He had too much to learn before that could happen.

Sentinel felt the darkness, the static of the link that he had held with Blitzburner since _Dyad_.

Yes. Optimus was too young. Megatron was too young, but the people could not be left without their Protector and no matter how much Sentinel might hate it, he too needed a Protector to balance him.

Sentinel would hold the reins for a while yet.

He would find the one responsible for the death of his other half, and kill them in the most painful way imaginable. He would make them suffer for the death of the Lord High Protector, for the sacrilege of murdering have of the _Dyad_. He would make them _beg_ for forgiveness.

Only then would he deign to kill them.

Until then, he would lean on Megatron like the inferior crutch he was.

Only once his _Dyad_ was avenged would Sentinel join him in the Well.

Yes.

Sentinel was numb, because it was better than falling to the screaming of the void that was the other half of his being.


	2. Ascension

Title: Ascension  
Author: AotA  
Rating: K+  
Warning: Megatron!angst  
Characters: Megatron, Optimus (sans Prime)  
Setting: Bayverse  
Summary: _Dyad_ is sacred and both halves are required to ensure stable rule of Cybertron. It is important enough to merge the surviving half of the old _Dyad_ as regent with the half that was ready to succeed the deceased half. It's wrong, but it is the only thing they _can_ do.

* * *

Megatron looked at his buffed and shined armor. He clenched his hands into fists, the tips of his claws marring the finish on the small plates of his palms.

He could hear the voices of the people as they waited to view the spectacle, for there was a new Lord High Protector to be introduced before Primus after all.

Megatron hissed lowly.

Did they even mourn?

Somehow, Megatron doubted it.

Blitzburner, his _mentor_, had died, and it had been swept aside in excitement for a new Lord High Protector.

Megatron could almost hate them for that.

A hand smoothed along the glossy finish of his forearm, catching his attention.

One of the reasons he didn't hate was the owner of that hand.

"Optimus..." Megatron growled, but Optimus knew his growls and the other mech merely smiled.

"Calm down," the Prime-to-be said.

Megatron growled even more lowly, "I shouldn't be up there without _you_." It wasn't right. Megatron and Optimus were made to be _Dyad_ when the previous pair returned to Primus. This thing they were doing... Matching Megatron to Sentinel? It made him want to crawl out of his too shiny plating.

"I'm not ready," Optimus said, his field full of regret and grief and _shame_, "I _can't_."

Megatron grabbed Optimus, dragging the more lightly built mech closer and growled softly, field meshing with Optimus', "Stop that. It's not your fault." Optimus shouldn't feel any of those things, and certainly not about _this_.

Primes took longer to train than Lord High Protectors. That was just the way of things.

Neither of them were ready, but Megatron didn't have the option of waiting.

Cybertron needed their _Dyad_.

Optimus shuddered, then said softly, "It isn't right."

It was the first words that they had spoken of how _wrong_ this entire thing felt.

"I know," Megatron said.

"I'm not ready," Optimus said, a sob catching his his voice as his field wavered, "and this isn't _right_. You're _mine_, not Sentinel's."

"It's the only thing we _can_ do," Megatron said, leaning against Optimus, careful to not mess up the careful shine he had been given, "No matter how wrong it is."


End file.
